Laundry Girl
by Yiko Zipper
Summary: Avatar Sukka AU! "Laundry Girl, darlin' don't ya see that I found my place in the galaxy? Oh my love, please tell me were you real or just a dream? Will somebody please tell me was she real or just a dream? Laundry Girl, I love you from my socks to my pocket-T; Just a dream to me... Laundry Girl."


**This is a modern day Sukka AU, 100% based on the song Laundry Girl by Ludo. I'm sorry, Ludo, I hope I didn't ruin your cute song.**

**Hope you like it! I don't own Avatar nor the song Laundry Girl, etc., etc.**

**It's written in Sokka's POV; his life is for you to decide, though if you have any questions about anything, just ask!**

* * *

It's strange how you never know if your life is sometimes a dream or not. As days go by, and you feel like you have already lived your life to the fullest. Your days simply fly by until there's something interesting to do. If something actually happens, you're never sure if it's real. It seems like just another hazy dream, identical to the rest of your days.

I felt like the best days of my life were finished, and the adventure was gone. I was still young, _believe_ me; my years were barely brushing their twenties! And yet, as I have already experienced the climax of it all in my teenage years, I felt like nothing made sense anymore, until this one girl appeared that messed me up even more, while at the same time making it right again. _I know, I know,_ it sounds really cliche... But! Don't judge me until you find out what happened.

It was four o'clock in the morning, and the whole city was completely emptied of people, every last soul snoring in their beds, except for me, of course; nothing much ever happens on a weeknight. I rolled out of my bed and finally decided to do my laundry, so my sister would back off and stop nagging me about my stinky socks every time she visited me; I admit, it was about time to do my laundry. Even my bed covers would make her gag. _Excuse me_ for having character!

So, laundry basket in my arms, I went to the closest Laundromat a few blocks away from my apartment. It was completely empty and silent, the air inside hot and almost strangling. It was so damp that I almost instantly felt salty sweat drops on my forehead. Ah, hell, I was glad that the place was empty so my sweaty pits were the only pits I had to smell.

I put my stinky socks and pants and all of that in the washing machine, started it, and then I sat and waited, staring at the array of stained colours inside of it. I saw my socks, my pants, pockets and my shirts getting all soaked, swushing around. It was almost the most interesting thing I've seen all week.

"Yaaaaaaay," I moaned boredly, my face squished on my fist. As the washing was nearly complete, somewhere close to three years later, I started fiddling through my pockets for some more change so I could put the clothes in the dryer, and! Super lucky me, my pockets were all empty except for a crumpled up five dollar bill. "Goddamnit," I whispered to myself, looking around, "I need some change..."

And then, she walked _right_ through the door.

Her hair, cut in a cute bob, the top pulled up from her face, was auburn. I smiled stupidly. She looked tired, but in a cute way. She was wearing flip flops, a really baggy, old t-shirt that hung above her knees, almost covering up her loose pants. Her laundry bag was in her arms, and she smiled back at me, so sweetly.

I remembered not having enough change for the dryer, and so, after she neatly put in her own clothes in the washing machine, (clothes which were _far_ more clean than dirty clothes should be), I took a super deep breath and walked up to her. "Uhm hi, do you have some change? I, uh, forgot mine, I kind of need to dry my socks over there," I said, shyly, wondering where my lady-skills went.

She raised one brow and lifted a corner of her lips, looking at me dubiously, "Sure, ponytail guy,"

"It's a wolftail..." I pouted slightly. "Also, I have five bucks if you want to-" I started, looking for the crumpled bill.

"It's fine, it's fine," Laundry Girl interrupted, giving me some change, still smiling. "Good luck drying your socks."

"Uh, thanks," I beamed awkwardly, still watching her. She sat down and crossed her legs, taking out a super thick, blue book from her (now empty) bag. I got myself together and turned around to put the coins in the dryer.

It got kind of awkward after that, me simply sitting around, not really doing anything, and her reading. I noticed her glimpsing at me a couple of times, some of her hair tucked neatly behind her ear. Years passed, and I've decided to break the horrible silence that has been there for _far_ too long.

"That's a huge book." I noted, facepalming inwardly. She closed her eyes, shook her head and bit her lip, grinning.

"I've been reading the same page for the past ten minutes now. But it's a really great book." She then said, closing it. I saw the title: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Laundry Girl looked at me now, "You should read it sometime." And scooted a little bit closer to me. I saw her dark blue eyes. "If you like books, of course."

"Yeah, I do... more scientific books with stuff that actually _happened_ and different ideas and all, but I guess I can always... try out something new." I mumbled. And then my clothes were finished drying, and so I excused myself even more awkwardly and collected them, putting everything in a basket as slowly as possible, waiting for her to say something. I put in one item of clothing after another, really slowly, feeling it's warmness engulf my fingers. I closed the dryer, and turned, even slower, thanking her for her coins. She put her own washed, wet clothes into the dryer.

And as I was just about to leave, she asked, turning on the machine, "Do you live close by?"

I breathed out air of happiness and relief. "Not really, only a few blocks away." I pointed my thumb behind me, shuffling slightly in front of the door, unsure. I put my hand in my pocket, holding my laundry with the other. "...and yourself?"

She drummed her fingers on her thigh silently as she sat down on the bench once more. "Same, same. I live close to the center."

I nodded awkwardly. "Isn't that where the expensive places are?"

"Yeah, kind of." She looked embarrassed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Cute. "My job requires me to live close by. I'm really a small-town girl." She looked away, surprising me with the amount of information she decided to reveal. I didn't know whether I should sit down besides her or not, yet I still wanted to show my interest.

"Ah," I decided to say, leaning against the door frame, casual bad-boy style. "So, ya come here often?"

She looked at me weird again; I immediately regretted my decision and stood up straight, like a normal person. She gave me another strange look that I haven't gotten from a girl in a very, very long time, and answered, "No, my washing machine broke down. I guess I have to wash my stinky clothes once in a while."

We smiled at each other, pausing our conversation. I scratched the back of my head after a while, and she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I don't really come here either... I'm not much of a clothes-washing guy..." I said, and she laughed.

"That's horrible! You should wash your clothes, you know."

I waved my hand. "It doesn't bother me that much." And, since I didn't really want to talk about how dirty I was, I sat down on the same bench as her, putting my laundry basket between us. "So..." I started, and she turned to face me. I shrugged, "What do you do?"

"I'm a tessenjutsu instructor." I started drowning in her eyes as she looked into mine, "It's a fighting style where we use war fans as weapons." She explained.

I piped up, a sly grin on my face, "Should you say, then, that you're a... fan girl?" I raised my eyebrows, a stupid smirk on my face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, though she still smiled wide. It worked!

"Aren't you funny?" Laundry Girl rested her palms on her thighs, gazing at her flip flops.

"I did make you smile though, didn't I?" I said, smug. People often underestimate the importance of bad jokes. She didn't answer, and simply shifted her attention towards me once more, a small smile on her lips, making eye contact.

Our half-awkward, fully-wonderful moment was interrupted seconds later when the loud dryer stopped it's drying. She turned around instantly, "Uh, I guess I have to take that." And started retrieving her own clothes. I kind of just sat idly by, drumming my fingers on the bench, not really knowing what to say or do. It was nearly six in the morning.

When Laundry Girl was done throwing her clean clothes in a plastic bag, she just started talking about her book, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, while slowly moving towards the door. I followed, and soon we were outside, walking towards the center of the city, a destination I haven't really considered.

The morning sky was cloudy, almost stormy. Random joggers were jogging by as we slowly strolled through the streets, our laundry in our hands. I heard her flip flops do their flip flopping, and my body was filled with a strange feeling of euphoria.

"You really should check out the book, it's hilarious." Laundry Girl continued her book-monologue, "Even if you don't read that type of literature, I bet you'd like it..." She said, looking up to me. I was maybe half a foot taller than her; I smiled.

"I guess I should, it does sound interesting..."

"Yeah." she nodded. "Also, Xena: Warrior Princess. You should watch that." she remarked, nodding her head.

"_Oh no, _are you one of those girls?" I whined jokingly.

She stopped abruptly, irritated; I followed her curiously. "Is there something wrong with that?" she raised an eyebrow. "It is an amazing show."

I shook my head, "Nah... I'm tired of those girl-power blah-blahs." she looked slightly offended, but I still stood by my point, looking into her stubborn, ocean-blue eyes. I raised a finger, "Hercules, on the other- mmph" She stopped me with a kiss. I heard her bag of laundry drop on the ground; my hands let go of my own basket and in turn wrapped around Laundry Girl's body.

She pulled back slightly and whispered quickly against my lips, "I should, and could, kick your ass right now." then kissed me even harder, snaking her arms around my neck and pressing her chest hard against mine.

We glued our bodies together in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the traffic behind us, or the cyclists and joggers who made annoyed sounds while passing. I held the girl I just met in my arms, not wanting to ever let her go; her lips were too soft, her mouth too inviting.

My hands roamed with shy passion around her back, squeezing. She pulled out my wolf-tail, letting my hair fall down, raking her fingers through it, roughly, moaning shyly and heavenly inside my mouth. I felt like I had just found what I was looking for and I never wanted to lose her. She was too blissful to be true, oh my LORD.

She pulled back again against my will; our lips were still touching, our breaths still connecting. "What's your name?" I asked, looking in her half-lidded eyes.

"Suki," she said, and kissed me again, softer.

"I'm Sokka." I mumbled into our kiss. "It's really nice to meet you."

Suki giggled into my mouth, letting me feel her teeth, then pulled back completely, a smile plastered on her lips. She collected her bag, said, "I'll see you around," and just like that, disappeared around the corner. I stood there, like a statue, feeling rain start to dribble upon me.

* * *

**i hope you liked it! this was my first time writing an AU fic. i also hope that it's not too OOC, and... yeah. please Review (critiques are also super accepted!) and i'll love you forever! **


End file.
